Let's Make Babies
by M1th
Summary: Itachi and Deidara are participants in a new experiment to keep the Akatsuki's goals alive. Itadei. MPREG. PWP. OOCness. Rated M for yaoi, lemon, language, mpreg and possible violence. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Well, hello all. This is my first fanfiction story. Yay! :D Anyways, this is basically PWP (until it gets updated). Tell me if you'd like to see more. I prefer long stories, but writing them is something I don't think I have enough patience for. Also, I haven't gotten this grammar checked, so there might be mistakes here and there, sorry about that.  
><strong>

**WARNING: YAOI/MPREG/FOUL LANGUAGE/MAYBE OTHER OBSCENITIES DEPENDING ON IF I UPDATE THIS PAST ONE-SHOT OR NOT...(WILL UPDATE AS I UPDATE...SORRY, I HAVE NO REAL FOCUS RIGHT NOW).  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.****

****Let's Make Babies****

Itachi slowly removed the heavy Akatsuki cloak from the other man.

"You know... you don't have to do this..."

Not knowing how to respond, Deidara turned his head away, exposing the soft curvature of his neck. Itachi leaned in, brushing his lips faintly against the flesh before murmuring, "don't you hate me...?"

"...no..."

It was barely more audible than a whisper, but Itachi heard it loud and clear and paused in his ministrations.

"why?"

"..."

The blond couldn't admit this but he was starting to feel heat spread from the area Itachi let his breath hover over.

"... because... you..." He brought himself to look into the raven's eyes and felt himself rapidly losing the rest of his thoughts into that black abyss.

As those ice blue eyes gazed deeply into him, Itachi's brain froze over. The intensity of the need in those pale blue gems was overwhelming. With his resolve crumbling, he brought his lips closer to the blond's own.

Deidara flushed as those sinful lips pressed against his own. It was a tender kiss, but Deidara wanted so much more so he bit the raven's lips.

Itachi opened his eyes at this, having closed them some time during the kiss and was reminded of what he needed to do. Instead of taking this further like the blond wanted, the raven pulled back. At this, the blond pouted.

Itachi closed his eyes again, this time to avoid the look of anger the blond was giving him.

He knew that this was just an experiment and that it was deemed necessary for the organization. Why Akatsuki had chosen them two in particular was not only because they were both geniuses, but because they recognized their clan's abilities as useful to them. So, to have them produce a heir and revive the bloodline of both clans was a clear choice to them. No other two were better suited for the experiment.

It was clear that Deidara wanted this, but the raven had to find out for sure why he was ok with it. After all, the blond would be the one suffering the most.

So he pursued the question again, "...why?"

This frustrated Deidara so much that Deidara was all but ready to take some clay and chain the Uchiha to the bed and ride him if need be. Wasn't the answer from before clear enough?

He wrapped his arms around the raven to make sure he wouldn't run away again and leaned in as if to kiss him. This time he would remove any lingering doubt the Uchiha had about this whole issue. He paused just short of the raven's ear before whispering, " ...because...you're the only one... who can give me what I want, un."

With that, Deidara grinded his hips into the clothed erection of the Uchiha, eliciting a soft groan from the raven. It seemed he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of the blond any time soon, so the raven bit roughly into the awaiting flesh of skin, sending a shiver of pleasure down the blond's spine.

Deidara didn't know why it was, but it was too much already. The heat in his groin was becoming unbearable. He was ready to come right then and there. He moaned as Itachi proceeded to suck on his tender skin. Fuck...Did Konan mix the potion with aphrodisiacs? The blond wouldn't put it past her since all of Akatsuki knew just how much he had hated the raven. But they didn't know what really happened between him and the raven and how he ended up hopelessly in love. He flushed even redder at this thought. If the rest of Akatsuki knew the truth, he didn't know if he could live down the shame.

So caught up in his thoughts was the blond that he didn't notice the raven's hands had already moved into his nether regions.

"You're really wet aren't you?," murmured the raven. The blond shuddered as the raven grasped his weeping limb. With one jerk, the blond cried out and came into his already stained pants.

Itachi looked down at the blond basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Who knew that the bomber would be _this_ sensitive? He was expecting him to be sensitive since he was an artist and all, but this made him question whether the young blond was completely new to this.

Deidara was so ashamed that if he could, he would just blow himself up. As if what happened between them wasn't embarrassing enough already. Unfortunately, he didn't want to risk injury to the raven and could only be grateful that the raven couldn't see his face. He must be redder than a tomato right now. He couldn't believe he had come so fast. It was like practically telling the raven that he was a complete virgin, even though he had tried to make the raven believe he was not. Now he really wished he could just bury himself on the spot. He felt himself shivering as he came down from his high.

The raven noticed this and slowly caressed the blond's back, not knowing how else to comfort him. Seeing how the blond had reacted, he would have liked to let the young bomber sleep the rest of the night, but they had a mission and they couldn't afford to waste the effort Konan had put into making the potion. It would only last a night so he had to make it worth it. He slowly brought his hands down over the hem of the blond's pants and removed the black pants that were covering the firm buttocks of the blond.

The blond whimpered as those sinful fingers creeped towards his hole, massaging and teasing his entrance. He grasped tighter onto the raven when he felt a single digit ease its way inside.

"Relax... it'll only hurt more if you don't," murmured the raven in a gentle tone that the blond didn't know the raven was capable of. Itachi moved his finger slowly in and out, each time going a little deeper and each time making the blond moan some more. It was tight, even for a virgin, and he could barely contain himself from just plunging into the heated cavern of the blond.

Deidara gasped as he felt another digit force its way in to join the other. He could feel his eyes tearing and dug his nails deeper into the raven's back. He knew that it would hurt, but not like this.

Itachi bit his lip upon hearing the whimpers of his blond and decided to get into a more comfortable position before continuing. He removed his fingers and laid the blond on the bed. Then he proceeded to strip the blond of the rest of his pants, devouring the sight that laid before him with his eyes.

The blond blushed as he stared up at the raven gazing down at him. His sharingan had activated. Was Itachi that excited? He wished the raven were easier to read. He raised his hand to the otherwise impassive face of the raven and caressed it, making his way down to the raven's clothes. He wanted to feel more of the raven's body and tried to get the shirt off of the raven.

The raven slowly removed his shirt as the blond watched in fascination at the way those sculpted muscles moved. Were all Uchihas this perfectly made? Deidara couldn't help but wonder if this was the greatest masterpiece he ever owned, and blushed heavily at the thought that he thought of the raven as his. Did Itachi think of him the same way? They were supposedly only doing this for the experiment, but he couldn't help hoping that the raven thought of him as more than just that.

The raven stayed still and was amused at the ever changing expressions on his dazed blond as he let the blond roam his hands and eyes over his body before having enough. He grabbed the blond's hands and pinned them above the blond's head before taking the lips of his angel.

Deidara sighed into the kiss and embraced the raven above him. The warmth that radiated from the raven and that delicious scent were making him feel giddy. He could feel the raven's hands making their sinful tracks down to his nipples and moaned into the kiss.

Itachi took this chance to stick his tongue into his blond's mouth and tenderly rubbed against the other's, enticing it to play with him. And so ensued a battle that left both of them pink and breathless, but it wasn't enough.

While smothering the blond in kisses, the raven started to take the rest of his clothes off. Noticing this, the blond decided to help him, leaving the raven free to roam and claim every part of the blond as his. The raven slowly made his way down, leaving his mark here and there before making the blond gasp as he took a pert bud into his mouth.

The blond grasped tightly onto the bed and the raven's silky locks of hair as he felt that moist muscle brutally attack his nipple. "...tachi...," moaned the blond.

The raven just grunted, too preoccupied with ravaging his blond.

"...tachi...," gasped the blond in that needy tone.

This time, the raven lifted one of his hands to the blond's mouth, pressing his fingers on the blond's soft, puffy lips. The blond opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers, which just as quickly as they came quickly left to torment his other entrance.

The blond hissed as one finger made its way inside. It wasn't as painful as before, but it still felt weird. But before he could get comfortable, another finger soon joined the other one making the blond cry "...Itachi...un!"

Still so tight huh, thought the raven.

Instead of pulling them back though, the raven continued scissoring the blond relentlessly and trailed his tongue further down to the blond's once again erect penis. Just as he took in the head, the blond arched his back, thrusting into the raven's mouth, and all but screamed "...tachi!"

The raven hit that spot again with his fingers, making the blond moan loudly. The blond was a complete mess by now, a mess of tears, sweat and drunken pleasure. Each ram and each suck sent him further into oblivion. And he would have came if not for the heat surrounding his erection disappearing and a third finger forcing its way into his tight hole.

"...it...hurts..." breathed the blond with a pained look on his face. The raven knew it must be considering how he could barely move his fingers inside that tight cavern, but it was necessary if he ever wanted to fit his girth inside the blond.

"Tell me when I can move."

Not even a couple of seconds later, much to the raven's surprise, he barely heard the whispered command of the blond "...mov..."

The raven tried to move his fingers, making the blond hiss and groan, and grasp onto the bedsheet until his knuckles turned white. The raven did this for a few minutes before noticing the tension fade and pulling out his fingers with one smack.

The blond moaned softly at the loss, and if possible, excited the raven further. He positioned his girth at the blond's entrance and slowly pushed in, groaning at the heat that encased his member. Deidara could only grasp tightly onto the raven above him, crying and gasping as he felt his body being torn into two.

_Damn the Uchiha for being so big, un,_ thought the blond when he felt the raven brush his lips against his own again. Having something to distract him from the pain, the blond responded eagerly by brushing his tongue against the raven's lips and so ensued another battle of dominance, another drinking of each other's souls.

To which, the raven won as voiced by the audible gasp of the young bomber. But only because he had cheated by grasping the still hard member of the blond and softly rubbing the slit with his finger. Deidara would have told him off, except the only word that could escape his mouth was a soft moan. The raven had picked that moment to start moving inside him and he was lost in the sensations.

It felt weird... but good. At least it wasn't hurting any more. But still, he didn't understand what was so good about it until... _oh shit..._

Deidara moaned loudly as he saw a vision of stars appear behind his eyelids. _This...this was much better than the fingers. _He barely heard the groan from the raven through his orgasmic pleasure.

The blond was so unbelievably tight that even the raven, the Uchiha that he is, was losing all sense of reasoning and control. With each thrust, the muscles surrounding his girth reflexively squeezed his leaking length. He moaned as he was fast approaching his high.

Not even a couple minutes later, Itachi came inside Deidara with a heavy groan while Deidara arched his back into an almost impossible position and came all over himself with a loud moan. The raven pulled his flaccid member out and collapsed onto the blond, the sweat, cum and heat of their bodies mixing, and gazed into the lustful, drunken expression of the blond, desiring to taste him once more. He leaned into those puffy cherry lips that all but eagerly parted to allow the raven in, the room ringing with the sounds of their love making and into the hallway.

Itachi could feel himself getting hard again from the erotic sounds his blond was making. The purpose of their copulation long forgotten with the need to take his blond, whose entrance greedily sucked him in. Each thrust trying to fill their desire to be one with another, but was never enough. Until they all too quickly reached their high and came with a loud moan.

Still, it felt too short to the both of them. They would only pause enough to breath before immediately pouncing the other and continuing their sex-driven exploration of each other's bodies. The moans and gasps ceaselessly penetrating the night air until they collapsed, snuggled against each other, at dawn.

Anyone within hearing distance would wonder if it was necessary for those two to go at it so long though. It was not essential for them to come that many times for the experiment to work, making one pity the poor blond who will probably wake up sorer than if he had gone mountain climbing that day. And the raven... let's say, he was more than satisfied with this predicament even if the young bomber will complain his ear off.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** Firstly, I am so sorry about the slow update. Weddings, anime conventions, etc... yea, you get the deal... I really hoped I can write faster than this, but I don't think that's going to happen. So, thanks for your patience...and your future patience. ^^;;

Secondly, I am so happy! I love you guys! I didn't think that within a day after posting that people would actually favorite my nooby story. It was such a piece of crap, looking back on it. (And it only gets worse...lolz...j/k)

Thirdly, I don't think you guys will ever realize just how much pain it is for me to write stuff with no smut. All I want to write is Itachi fucking the brains out of Deidara and... I can't. D: This is complete torture for me. Is this how it feels like to be Erosennin? xD

Just wondering... but if anyone read and saved an MPREG story involving Itachi and Deidara as the main side couple to a Sasunaru story, could you please PLEASE send me a copy of that story? That story totally got me drugged on this couple and Itachi and Deidara had such a cute kid, and I don't know why, but the author never reposted it after that crazy story wipe time. I was stupid enough to not save it when I should have...

Anyways, sorry about the long note. I know nobody cares, but I just had to express how happy I was. Future notes won't be so long, I promise. So yea, on with the story~ It's been edited about 10,000 times and finally achieved its seal of approval by my muse and me. I'm still slightly dissatisfied, but I give up. Hope you all enjoy~****  
><strong>**

**WARNING: YAOI/MPREG/FOUL LANGUAGE/TORTURE/OC/OCC  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.****

****Let's Make Babies****

**Chapter 2**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Short on breath and with adrenaline pumping through his veins, Deidara kept running through the trees as his unrelenting chasers drew ever nearer. At this rate, they were going to capture him or kill him. And he had very little clay and chakra left for his jutsus, meaning he would have only one more chance. _

_A gamble that would put him in dangerous proximity of the enemy, something a long distance specialist like him should never do. But he had no other choice. Every attempt at escape had been thwarted, whether by air or below ground. They had outranged him._

_He put his hands in his bags, preparing the clay bombs for the diversion. He counted at least three of them, one being an earth user, the other lightning and the third water. It was possibly the worst set of foes he could have run into. He was not only outmatched, but also outnumbered._

_But now was not the time to think about that. The enemy was quickly gaining on him and he was running short on time to put his plan into action. He grit his teeth as he turned to head in their direction and released the exploding clay minions at them. _

_It was all or nothing now. _

_"KATSU!"_

_The smoke filled the air as the explosions ran off like fireworks. _

_Instead of taking advantage of the smoke to run away, he ran straight for one of the enemies with kunai in hand, who immediately reacted, drawing a kunai out and knocking his kunai out of his hand. Hearing the clash of metal against metal, the lightning user extended the lightning rod at him, which he quickly dodged by jumping above it and threw a couple kunais to where it extended from. _

_As soon as he landed on a tree, he was almost caught by the veins that sprouted from the branch underneath his feet. _

_Must be that earth ninja, but where was he? Not only could the enemy not see him, but he couldn't see them. At least, the smoke will lift soon, and for better or worse, he'd be able to see them. _

_Leaping from tree to tree to avoid being caught by the sprouting veins, he was almost impaled by an icicle that pinned him to the tree. He quickly tore off his cape and fell to the ground as a bunch of icicles appeared where his body had been. _

_That was... too close. It was getting too dangerous and he still hadn't located that earth user. Was he going to die?_

_At least the veins weren't attacking him anymore. So, their range was limited to living things? _

_He glanced around him as the smoke lifted and saw the water ninja... and what do you know... the earth ninja as well. He grinned. His annoying vein technique requires him to be immobile? Well, this would be his perfect chance then. _

_Deidara took out some kunais and charged for them, dodging the icicles and throwing his kunais when he had a chance, many of which were deflected by the water user's icicle shards. Just as he got to them, the lightning rod impaled him from behind through his chest._

_And he probably would have died if not for the fact that he had switched with his clay clone. He leaned against a tree a distance away trying to catch his breath. He was really exhausted now. But at least he got them in his trap. _

_Calling on what little of his chakra reserve left, he made more clay spiders with the mouths in his hands and made them carry a clay rope to the chakra-infused clay on the wrappings of the kunais he scattered around the enemies. When that was done, an entire radius of five miles was trapped in his web of explosive clay. _

_He released the clay strands from the mouths in his hands as he brought one hand up into jutsu position uttering the word, "katsu."_

_The entire field of trees behind him burst into flames as the explosions enveloped his pursuers within. _

_Well, that took care of them, un._

_As he turned to go back to Akatsuki, he felt himself being grabbed and thrown against the tree he was leaning on. The bark grinding into his back from the force of it._

_"Where you going blondie?" taunted the slightly burned lightning ninja as his comrades appeared behind him._

_How did they...? There was no way they should have gotten out of that alive. _

_"You're wondering how we survived?"smirked the lightning blue-haired man. _

_"It's quite simple really. With this Rod of Rai here, I negated the explosive ability of your clay with its lightning," replied the blue-haired man, his grip not lessening on the blond's shirt._

_But, it was supposed to be caught in his clay clone... how did it..._

_"So many questions are we, blondie? Since you're going to die anyways, why not," said the lightning ninja as he gave a feral grin. _

_"Well, this Rod of Rai isn't just called that for no reason. It's been said to have been made by the legendary Shin, the first Raikage. With the capacity to generate up to a million volts, your clay clone simply melted into mud from the heat caused by the friction. After that, it was all a simple matter of freeing myself and my comrades, and using the extending rod to lift ourselves out of range of your exploding clay, minimizing the damage of your explosions. Though, I must say, it was a bit sticky to remove," said the lightning ninja, pointing to his singed hair and the many holes in his clothes._

_So, this was it... this was the end. He had completely run out of chakra and was surrounded by enemies on all sides. Deidara knew when a loss was a loss, despite how hot-headed people thought he was. He just couldn't get over the fact that not only did he lose to a bunch of losers, he would never be able to get that cursed Uchiha to recognize his art. He closed his eyes, not capable of looking at the executioner of his soon-to-be pathetic death any longer._

_"It was really a clever play," continued the lightning ninja. "But, you were outmatched. If there had been others beside you, you might have won."_

_"So, you ready to die now blondie?"_

_"..."_

_"Then, I'ma just go right ahead."_

_As his skin began to tingle from the sparks in the air, a fourth ninja appeared and, in an all too familiar voice that he couldn't place, shouted at the others, "STOP! The boss wants him alive."_

_Deidara and his pursuers turned to look at the intruder. The man was wearing an ANBU mask, and a coal blue cloak similar to the other three._

_The tingling in his skin began to die down as the lightning ninja discharged his weapon. Then, the blue-haired man turned back to Deidara and, in a half-disappointed tone, told him, "You got lucky this time, blondie."_

_"Stop calling me blondie, un. "_

_"So, now you can talk, blondie?" smirked the blue-haired man. _

_"I said to stop calling me blondie, you bastard. You'll regret it, un," said Deidara as he glared at the man holding him to the tree. _

_This, if anything, just made the lightning ninja smirk even wider until he was outright laughing, filling the forest with his raucous laughter._

_Once he calmed down, still smirking, he said, "I'd like to see you try." With that, he took out a cloth and blindfolded Deidara. "And since you've got such a potty mouth, may as well gag you too," said the lightning blue haired man as he gagged Deidara when Deidara tried to retort back. As the lightning ninja finished that and switched to binding him in ropes, Deidara struggled against it giving the ninja exactly what he thought of him after being denied his reply.  
><em>

_Now that he was fully bounded, blindfolded and gagged, Deidara heard the masked ninja say to the others, "Let's return to base." _

_The other two left after the fourth with hardly a sound._

_"You hear that blondie? Time to go." _

_Again with the names. Deidara made a mental note to put this one on his first to explode list as he was lifted onto the broad shoulder of the lightning ninja. _

_Then, they took off and traveled like this for what seemed like hours before finally making it to the hideout. Without wasting any time, his pursuers and that fourth ninja brought him straight to their leader. _

_As the door to the chamber was thrown open, Deidara was dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes as that fourth ninja reported, "We've brought him like you wanted, boss."_

_"Good...treat him however you like," voiced their boss with amusement laced in the words. _

_There was something familiar about this voice as well that Deidara couldn't place. _

_"On one condition...you must keep him alive. He will be bait for Akatsuki."_

_"As you wish, boss," replied the fourth ninja. _

_Deidara felt himself being lifted from the ground as one of the ninjas pushed the door open, and they entered the hallway. _

_For what seemed like another eternity, but was probably only minutes, the party finally arrived at another door. Once inside, Deidara was flung to the ground by the lightning ninja. He could feel himself being unbound by several hands and dragged to a wall on the far side. _

_He shivered slightly as his skin touched a cold, smooth surface and the chains were put on him. _

_"Since you seem to have quite the ability of digging holes, we're putting you against a steel wall. See if you can get yourself out of this one," said the lightning ninja. _

_So, they took away his only chance too..._

_Deidara felt another chain, different from the others, being put around his neck and as soon as it was clasped tightly, he could feel his chakra ebbing away. _

_A device for chakra draining?_

_"So, you feeling it already?" asked the lightning ninja. Seeing no response, he continued, "Well, it does more than just that. You will be exhausted of your chakra till it feels like you're dying. If you can somehow survive that, well...let's just say... that's only the beginning." _

_As his gag and blindfolds were taken off, Deidara voiced his thoughts, "didn't the boss say I shouldn't be killed, un?"_

_"Oh...you won't die from that...if you really did...one... you're more pathetic than I thought you were...two... it's not like your organization would find out till it's too late. So, I'll just take a little bit of the punishment from the boss, and that's that," said the lightning ninja as he gave a little chuckle._

_"Anyways, bye bye blondie. See you soon!" said the lightning ninja, giving Deidara a wave of his hand and turning around. _

_"Didn't you hear me before, un! I said to stop calling me blondie! Unlike the others, I'll give you the ugliest, most painful death, un!" yelled Deidara as the lightning ninja, still laughing, left through the door to Deidara's new chamber with the other people._

_"You'll be begging on your knees, ya hear me? I swear it, un! You fucking bastard! Get back here and fight me like a man!" shouted Deidara as he pulled roughly against his chains, feeling the neckband draw out more of his chakra and his strength at his pointless aggression. It was pointless to continue to be angry and waste more of his energy. He understood that. _But he couldn't help reflecting how that lightning ninja ticked him off as much as...well...maybe not as much as... but certainly enough to remind him of a certain Sharingan user. _ Just thinking about that guy fueled his rage into determination, making him resolve not to give in no matter what these guys threw at him. _

_And with his thoughts distracted by revenge and explosions, Deidara fell into an uneasy slumber, unaware of how exhausted he really was from the day's events and unaware of what exactly was to come._

_~~~~TBC~~~~_

**_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_**

**Golden Oreo**- Awww... thank you so much for the review. You have no idea how much this review means to me, especially being the first review and all! ^^;; I was getting worried my story was such a piece of crap that I was really planning on leaving it at that (as pure PWP), but thanks to you and everyone else who reviewed, I've decided to continue it. ^^ So... thanks again. :D I really enjoyed reading everyone's reviews.******  
><strong>****


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** I realized this flashback is coming out...longer than I expected. Do you guys still prefer to read it in Italics or Normal font then (if this flashback becomes a multi-chapter thing)?

I'm sorry for the way this chapter came out. I tried thinking up other scenarios and... just nothing was working. I have failed you guys. ORZ Hopefully, next chapter will be better. T_T

I forgot to mention... I've decided to name my OCs the way Kishimoto names some of his characters. Like Itachi = "weasel" in english. So, if you know japanese or want to find out the meaning of the names I use in my story, you can learn some random facts about them. If you would prefer me to translate for you, please say so in your reivew. ^^

**WARNING: YAOI/MPREG/FOUL LANGUAGE/TORTURE/OC/OCC  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.****

****Let's Make Babies****

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**-FLASHBACK CONTINUED-**

_When Deidara finally woke up, he noticed there was no one there but the perpetuating darkness. He couldn't even tell what time it was nor how long he slept. He gave a loud yawn as he tried to stretch his neck and the rest of his body. After a few pops, he felt a little better but still stiff from the position. He pulled against the shackles again to test his strength. It was no use. That chakra draining band was a lot more powerful than he expected. Even if they were to unchain him from the wall, he probably wouldn't be able to make it out of the place with the neckband still on. _

_He sighed. He's never felt this useless since he was a child. With nothing else to do, he then wondered what the others in Akatsuki were doing right now. It was still too early for them to notice that he was not going to return from his scouting mission. In fact, it was the first time he had gone on a solo mission since joining Akatsuki and he had fucked up... big time. He even begged Konan and Pein to let him do it alone after being driven nuts by Tobi, his newest partner since Danna died. And he had failed. Guess it would be a long time before he was entrusted with a solo mission again. _

_While thinking all these thoughts, Deidara began to feel an urgent need to relieve himself. He hadn't been able to use the bathroom since yesterday, and not willing to pee on himself, he tried calling out for someone, "Hello! Anyone there, un?"_

_"..."_

_Silence. Deidara couldn't believe they just left him unguarded. Did they really have that much faith in a single device to leave him without bodyguards? If he could get the device off, he'd be out of this place before anyone knew what hit them, and not to mention, take care of the problem making itself more and more prominent with each passing second. Unfortunately, he couldn't, so he tried calling out again, louder this time, "HELLO! ANYONE THERE? I NEED TO USE THE TOILET, UN!"_

_"..."_

_Still silence. Where was everybody? Was he secluded in some area far away from the others to rot in his own piss and feces? Was this the torture they were talking about? He prayed this wasn't the case. Anything would be better than being eaten alive by a bunch of bugs and dying in his own piss and feces. Deidara made a face at this image and shook his head as if to get rid of a bug. Even if it were hopeless, he' was going to raise all hell until someone gets here to let him relieve himself. _

_"HELLO! ANYONE THERE? IF YOU GUYS DON'T LET ME OUT THIS SECOND, I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS PLACE UP, UN!"_

_"..."_

_"I'M SERIOUS, UN! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! LET ME OUT THIS SECOND!"_

_"..." _

_Every passing second became more and more excruciating. So much so that the poor blond began cussing every other sentence with words more colorful than a Monet masterpiece._

_"...FUCK YOU ALL, UN! YOU LITTLE SHITCOCKSUCKERS WON'T EVEN LET A MAN TAKE A PISS, UN?..."_

_"...I'LL MAKE ALL YOUR MOTHERS REGRET GIVING BIRTH TO A PIECE OF DICKLESS-UGLY-TWO-FACED..."_

_After a couple of minutes of this, the door banged open as a half-asleep blue-haired man walked in, "...spunky as ever, aren't you? It's only 4 am. You really want to be tortured so badly?" _

_Deidara gave the blue-haired man a glare after remembering what happened yesterday. "Get me off this fucking wall so I can use the toilet, un."_

_The lightning ninja gave a grin and turned to the men in labcoats who appeared from behind him, "...are you sure that device is working properly? He seems as lively as ever."_

_The two dwarfish-looking men in labcoats replied in a language Deidara couldn't understand. Deidara glanced shrewishly back at the lightning ninja who only nodded his head in understanding before walking over to him. "So...they say that you seem to be a special case because most of the others before you looked like ghosts within the same time period. And here you are yelling your lungs out. You have a lot more endurance than you look, blondie," said the lightning ninja as he unclasped everything except the neckband to let Deidara down from the wall. _

_Deidara could feel a vein start to throb in his head at that last word while he took a long piss in the corner, not caring who was looking. "For the record, the name's Deidara, un."_

_"We know, blondie. We know. We know everything there is to know about your organization," said the lightning ninja with a grin on his face._

_Trying to ignore the taunt and wondering how much they did know, Deidara asked, "What are you doing this for, un?"_

_"Nothing that concerns you."_

_"If it doesn't concern me, why capture me?"_

_"Can't you tell? Because you're the weakest one in Akatsuki, blondie," replied the lightning ninja with another infuriating holier-than-thou grin on his face._

_This was becoming too much for the prideful young blond. There was only so much he could take before he would snap and this was one of those times. 'I'll show you who's weak,' thought Deidara as he reached his hand up as discreetly as possible to try to get the neckband off. _

_Midway there, the lightning ninja said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_Deidara paused. "And why not, un?"_

_"Because...it would hurt. And besides, you won't be able to get it off anyway."_

_Deidara reached up for it regardless. If it couldn't kill him, why should he care? He could deal with a little pain if it meant he could blow up the cocky lightning blue-haired man._

_"Oy! What are you doing?" yelled the lightning ninja_

_Using all the strength he had and with the help of the tongue in his hand, Deidara gave a great tug on the metal neckband only to be painfully electrocuted by said device. He screamed as he grasped tightly onto the device and fell to the floor, curled up in a ball._

_"Told you not to do it. And still, you did. You've really got some balls blondie, I'll give you that," said the lightning ninja who appeared next to him. _

_Deidara just laid there, unwilling tears forming in his eyes at the pain. It stung. It stung so much that it felt like every cell in his body was being cooked alive. No wonder they left him unguarded. _

_"Is that the subject?" interrupted a young male voice who gave a short yawn afterwards._

_Wiping the tears in his eyes away, Deidara turned his head around to face the newcomer. A young boy stood framed against the doorway of his chamber with curly medium-length black hair and opal eyes. Deidara would have considered him too young to be here if it weren't for those dark abyssal eyes that were even more depthless than a certain Uchiha's. _

_The lightning ninja also turned to the new addition and asked, "What are you doing up so early Satetsu?"_

_"I couldn't sleep so I decided to pay a visit," said the black-haired boy in a monotonous tone as he approached them._

_"Oh...well, this one IS quite the noisy one. Tougher than he looks too."_

_"We'll see."_

_Deidara lied still as the sable-haired boy kneeled down to observe him; he too observing the other. Those eyes...were much colder than the Uchiha he knew. Even though the Uchiha he knew wasn't that much different, Itachi-san was more indifferent to everything than hateful. In fact, if it weren't for the pale skin and dark hair, he would say that the boy more resembled the Bijuu that he and Danna had captured. Having enough of the staring contest, he said "What'cha looking at, un?"_

_"Didn't I say? Feisty as ever. He's got no fear, that one," chuckled the lightning ninja. _

_His eyes filled with a strange glint, Satetsu finally spoke up, "How about we test that theory of yours right now?" A cloud of black sand appeared above his palm. _

_Knowing he couldn't stop Satetsu when he got that look in his eyes, the lightning ninja sighed. "As long as you don't rough him up too much."_

_That's when his world went from clear to blurry black. Deidara tried to keep his eyes open, but the wind and sand were forcing him to keep them closed. Each sand that hit him felt like a sharp needle being thrown at him at insanely high speed. He must be bleeding everywhere. He knew he had to be, but he couldn't feel the blood run what with the pain and all. He felt like he was screaming, but he couldn't hear anything except for the shifting sand and wind. _

_And then, he couldn't breathe any more. The wind had picked up speed. Each sand feeling like a brick against his body. He was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen when he felt himself falling and landing with a thud onto wet ground. _

_"So much for that theory," said the sable-haired boy in a bored tone as he turned to leave. The rest left behind were silent, broken only by Deidara's gasps of air, until the sable-haired boy's shadow faded and his light shuffles were not heard any more. _

_The lightning ninja sighed again, mumbling, "This is why I hate dealing with brats." _

_"Now look who has to clean up the mess. And I even said not to rough him up too much. What will the boss think?" He sighed again. "This is just too much to think about so early in the morning."_

_"Hey. You two. Don't just stand around looking like guppies. The sooner you get this cleaned up, the sooner we can all go back to bed," said the lightning ninja as he gave a loud yawn. _

_The two men in labcoats rushed to Deidara's side and the pool of blood, taking out medication for his wounds and towels. Before they could begin working, the lightning ninja gave a stern glare at the two. "No medication." The two slowly put away the healing balms and immediately set to work with their towels. _

_Deidara laid there, not moving as the two men worked on him. With his eyes glazed over, one could only assume that he had slipped from consciousness after the ordeal. The only sign of him even being alive was a single hand that had gripped the soil in its deathgrip. His face then scrunched up, as if in pain or rage, and one would have been able to see the silent rivulets make their journey into the earth if they had not mixed with the blood still covering his face. The two men gently wiped down his tattered being, trying to soothe his disturbed soul, and whether or not it had worked, his face was once more impassive, as if he had just been sleeping the entire time._

_With the blood finally gone, the two men woke the sleeping lightning ninja who had been sitting off to the side. He groggily stood up and hung Deidara's body to the wall again. Then, the three of them left the exhausted wounded blond in the cold darkness. _

**-Itadei-**

_When next Deidara woke, it was to the heavy slaps against his still-numb face and to the loud barking of the lightning ninja asking him, "You still alive?" Being too tired to respond as whatever was left of his chakra was healing his body, Deidara opened half-lidded eyes to gaze upon the lightning ninja before noticing that his company had grown. The two who had helped capture him were now present with the lightning ninja, that sable-haired boy and the two dwarfish medics. He wondered what they had in store for him now and how many others were there in this organization._

_"So you're still alive. Looking as pale as you are, thought you had died already. That would have been no fun. We didn't even get to start yet, right blondie?" said the lightning ninja with a smirk on his face. _

_Wanting nothing but to sleep again, Deidara gazed on impassively at the lightning ninja. _

_"No response this time?" asked the lightning ninja. "Satetsu sure made quick work of you then," sighed the lightning ninja. _

_"He's just not as tough as you say he is," replied the black-haired boy._

_Ignoring the comment, the lightning ninja called the two dwarfish medics over to him and Deidara. Deidara turned his attention to the two who then took out a needle filled with purple liquid and medical wipes. _

_"That there is a nano-parasite developed by our medical research team. If put into a living being and incubated for a month, you will become a living puppet and although your conscience will still be there, you will have no control over your body. We use this to create soldiers for our cause. The process is painful however and you might experience something sort of a seizure and pain as your nerves will be rewired to respond to the parasite. If your organization does not come to get you within that time period, you will forever lose your freedom."_

_Knowing there was no escape, Deidara showed no sign of resistance as the medics plunged the needle into his arm. He shivered a bit as the cold liquid started spreading throughout his body, but felt no pain. And although he didn't show it, he was honestly scared. He didn't want to live trapped in his own body. It was bad enough he couldn't do whatever he wanted after being forced to join Akatsuki. But to lose even the freedom over his own body, to never be able to make the art he enjoyed so much and to have to experience the world through another's was a prison that terrified him more than being tortured to death. _

_He really hoped someone in Akatsuki would find him in time. How long would it take before they noticed he was not coming back from his mission? If they noticed, would they even be able to sense him anymore? His chakra was probably too low to even be felt outside his chamber and he had no idea where they had taken him. Even if he did know, how would he be able to let them know? The more questions he thought of, the more hopeless his situation looked. But before he could finish this thought, they had unchained him and roughly grabbed him by the hair and forced him to the ground so that he was lying under the feet of the lightning ninja. _

_"Until then, why don't we have a little fun," said the lightning ninja to the cackles and cheers of a few of the others. _

_That was the start of his plight into a hell like no other.__ Deidara became a toy for their sick games. The more he resisted playing along with them, the more they tried to break him. With every passing day, he would be sporting a new injury. But those didn't hurt as much as feeling the nano-parasite do its work. It felt like his body was trying to fight it off, but it was losing, painfully at that. Still, he withstood it all. Hoping that, one day, someone from Akatsuki would find him._


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** Sorry for the delay. I have no excuses... other than being sick and tax season and life. Anyways, please enjoy!

Oh yea... because of concerns about my story being removed, I have added this story on AFF. So if need be, you can always find me there. Same username. :)

**WARNING: YAOI/MPREG/FOUL LANGUAGE/TORTURE/OC/OCC  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.****

****Let's Make Babies****

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**-FLASHBACK CONTINUED-**

**_-2 weeks after Deidara set off for his mission at one of the Akatsuki's hideout-_**

_Back from his mission, Itachi rapped on the door of Pein's chamber through which he could hear mutterings and worried voices. "We're back."_

_The mutterings died down and silence reigned for a few minutes before he heard a "come in."_

_Itachi opened the door to see the solemn faces of Pein and Konan and wondered what had happened. "We've brought back the scrolls you wanted."_

_Kisame took out the scrolls from within his cloak and threw them over to Konan. _

_"Thanks for your hard work," replied Konan with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she caught the scrolls. _

_Pein looked over at Itachi and Kisame with a pensive look on his face. "Good work, you two. I'm sure you've earned yourself a good break. There's an onsen we found not too far away from this hideout. Feel free to use it. Itachi, if you could, please stay a little longer."_

_Kisame turned around, giving a backhanded wave. "That onsen sure does sound good right now. I'll see you later Itachi." _

_When Kisame's padding footsteps were heard no more, Pein spoke up. "You've been gone a while so I'm sure you don't know. We sent Deidara on a simple scouting mission near the Kirigakure village and he hasn't returned yet. Based on our opinion, he should have returned at most a week ago, but it's already been two weeks and we fear that he has either been captured or killed. Konan has already spoken to our most reliable sources in the hidden villages and there's been no news of him in Kirigakure or the other hidden villages for that matter. So, we think that someone not belonging to the hidden villages has taken him. Or... he's been murdered. Considering you're the fastest ninja we have and you have the sharingan, we think it would be best if you went to find him and bring him back, dead or alive."_

_"Why would you send him on a solo mission in the first place?"_

_Pein sighed. "He begged and begged to have a mission not involving his newest partner, Tobi. Saying he would quit Akatsuki if he had to put up with him any longer. Konan couldn't stand how pitiful he sounded so, I gave in. It's regrettable," said Pein, shaking his head. "But what's done has been done. I know you've just came back from a long mission but, can you find him Itachi?"_

_"Yes"_

_Itachi knew how important it was to find out the status of ninjas who went MIA (missing in action) after having been an ANBU captain. He also understood why they wanted him to do the searching as he was probably the most experienced, and the most capable with his sharingan and speed. _

_"Thank you Itachi. You may go now," said Pein._

_"Please find him Itachi," pleaded Konan._

_Itachi nodded before turning around and heading out the door. He walked the rest of the way to his room and got about 3 days worth of food and gear ready before lying down on his bed to take a little break. _

_From what Pein told him, he could already tell this was going to be a long and rough mission. No news was always the worst kind of news for a ninja. It meant that you would be searching in the dark for who knows how long. Not to mention, this was regarding the loudest, most outspoken and youngest ninja in Akatsuki. For there to be no news at all meant that the enemy either hid him well or they had given him a silent burial. _

_Itachi looked around his room before closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. He wished he could rest longer, but if he did, he'd probably fall asleep. In a few minutes, he was all geared up and ready to go. _

_On his way out, he ran into a half-naked Kisame coming back from the onsens who waved at him. "Yo, leaving already?" Itachi merely nodded as he walked by._

_"Well, good luck on your mission then," said Kisame as he continued walking to his room. _

_Without so much as an acknowledgement, Itachi left their hideout and darted straight into the trees. If no news of Deidara could be found in the hidden villages or near civilization, he would head to the remote areas. His first stop being the Iwayama (rocky mountain) range north of here. He could probably reach there in a few hours at this speed. He activated his sharingan for a few seconds and then deactivated it, noticing no chakra sources in range. Continuing like this for the next few hours, he reached the Iwayama range before taking a break. _

_The place was quiet and showed no signs of human life. Sitting on one of the bigger trees, Itachi took out his small meal; some onigiri, ninja pills and water. A small breeze rustled through his raven locks as he took in the tranquility of the valley before him. It was peaceful - something that he no longer could enjoy since Deidara and Tobi joined._

_Having finished his meal, Itachi got up from his perch, taking one last look at the scenery before returning to his mission. He continued like this for days, roaming the continent from the icy Hyoushou to the desert Sunahara to the Jyurinnoseikyo (forest of death), and detected many different kinds of chakra, but none belonging to the blond bomber. _

_One week later, he was about to give him up for dead when he passed through a town near the Jyurinnoseikyo disguised as a young merchant to pick up some supplies. The place was renown for its weaponry and was a favorite stop for many ninjas. He stopped by a bar and ordered some water, half-listening to the chatter of the villagers when he heard something that caught his attention. _

_"...disappeared this month," said an elderly woman._

_"That's another one lost this month," sighed another. _

_"I feel so sorry for their families. To lose so many good young men like that in less than a year...how are we going to keep on making good-quality weapons if this keeps up?" said a third._

_"I don't know," replied the first. "However, if this keeps up, the town will soon be no more."_

_"Why aren't the police doing anything about it?" asked the third._

_"It's because they can't. If this were normal kidnappings, there would be traces of struggling. But there isn't. They think it's ninjas," said the first._

_"So... couldn't we hire some to help us with the problem?" asked the second._

_"We did. But even those disappeared," said the first._

_"The hidden villages haven't done anything about it?" asked the third._

_"At first, we hired some rogue ones because they were cheaper. But then, they disappeared without a trace like the rest of the engineers and no one could find out what happened to them. Then we asked Konoha to send in some ninjas, but being as shortstaffed as they were what with Akatsuki and the upcoming war, they only sent in some chunins. The chunins disappeared as well and since then, they've never sent in anyone saying that the case was not something they could help with at the moment with Akatsuki still at large," replied the first lady._

_"Do you think that this is their work?" asked the third._

_With a slight shake of her head, the first responded. "No. They can't be. Their goals are the bijuu within the jinchuuriki. What interest would they have in a village that only produces weapons?"_

_The second lady spoke up. "How are you so sure it isn't them?"_

_"My son...he works with the police you know...says the kidnappings doesn't look like their work. Not to mention, one witness, although drunk at the time, said that he managed to see the culprit and his cloak didn't carry the red clouds that Akatsuki is known for," replied the first. _

_The second lady snorted. "So, you'd trust the word of a drunk man? What if it was them in disguise?"_

_The first lady replied sharply, obviously peeved at being questioned. "Even a drunk man can tell if there were red clouds or not on a cloak."_

_"Even so, he was drunk. He could have imagined it all," said the second._

_Testy silence was all the response the second woman got before she hurriedly continued, " Anyways, if what he said is true, then where do you think they're coming from?" _

_"Somewhere nearby probably. Although other villages have been attacked, ours had the most kidnappings." said the first._

_Itachi took a sip of his water and debated on what to do about this as the three ladies rambled on with their gossip. So far, he had no luck searching the remote areas on his own. There was just too much area for one man to cover thoroughly and each passing second meant a greater chance of not finding the blond alive. And even though he had no interest in helping this village with their problems, he thought he might try to capture the kidnappers on his own to see if their disappearances had anything to do with the blond's. At least, it was better than searching in the dark. _

_After tipping the bartender, he rented a room in a nearby hotel and waited till nightfall. As he sharpened his kunais, he hoped that there would be a kidnapping soon so he could tailgate one of these kidnappers to their hideout and find the blond there. If not... then he would have to go back to Akatsuki and announce Deidara dead until his body was found. _

_Although he didn't care for the noisy blond, he couldn't help thinking the loss of the blond's skill would not only be a blow to Akatsuki, but a pity in general. Although life wasn't the greatest thing in the world, becoming one of the statistics that never got to live out their life was sadder...but who was he to comment about living a long life._

_As the sun fell over the horizon, Itachi turned to look outside his window. There were people milling the brightly lit streets and the happy squeals of children along with the explosion of firecrackers reached his ears. It seemed there was a festival tonite, making it the perfect time for a kidnapping. _

_He quickly got his gear ready and left through his window. He searched for the tallest building in the village to have the best view, which happened to be a radio tower. Once he made it there, he activated his sharingan to have a better view of the entire village and waited._

_For five hours like that, he waited. Until the moon bathed the earth in its ethereal glow and there were but a few drunken stragglers in the street. The night had gotten colder and when a chilly breeze rushed by, he wrapped his cloak tighter around him._

_After another hour, he was beginning to believe nothing would happen that night. That the kidnappers would pick another night to come by before he noticed an odd shadow in the streets. Itachi trained his Sharingan eyes on the shadow, following its movement through the village. It paused for a moment as though sensing it were being watched and then disappeared. Surprised something could disappear even with his Sharingan trained on it, Itachi stood up to try to find the shadow with a better vantage point. That's when he heard glass breaking east of where he was._

_He immediately left the tower and sped toward where he had heard the sound only to find a moaning drunken man collapsing against the side of the wall with a broken bottle of beer. The man was slurring and cussing and finally ended up on his back. _

_Itachi stayed hidden in the shadows for a few more minutes. A false alarm? It couldn't be. The timing was too perfect. He observed the man some more as the man had been reduced to groaning on his side, throwing up occasionally, and all the while, cursing under his breath._

_Seeing nothing wrong and not wanting to risk the chance of being noticed, Itachi left the shadows to return to his post. Just as he was walking around the corner, he heard a slight scuffling and turned around to check again but the man was already gone. He quickly high-tailed it into gear and leaped onto the nearest roof, darting through the town quickly and looking around for the kidnappers. _

_When he finally spotted them, they were already at the outer edge of the village. There were two of them. A kunoichi and a ninja with snow-white hair. Both wearing navy blue cloaks. The captive was tied up securely and hanging limply off the white-haired one's shoulder. The one holding the captive smirked at him before turning around to follow the other into the forest. _

_They wanted him to follow them. But for what purpose? A trap? Even if it was, if he let them leave his sight now, he would be back where he started. With no choice but to follow, Itachi headed off into the forest after them._

_The two were proceeding at a leisurely pace with their captive, and were probably even deliberately slowing down to make sure he was still following them. Itachi made sure to keep enough distance away so that he could escape if necessary. _

_The group kept at this pace until dawn, when the two finally stopped at a waterfall and leapt down. Itachi hurried over as he lost sight of the two and saw them nowhere to be found. They disappeared again? No, that wasn't it. This was their hideout. He was sure of it. He turned on his sharingan and saw a seal on one of the rocks. _

_Itachi leapt down to the sealed entrance and, while observing the seal, noted that they had let him follow them unscathed. Keeping his guard up, he pressed his hand cautiously over the seal, observing the strangeness of the symbol. It was definitely a protection seal, but not one he had ever seen before. He decided to try using the dispelling jutsu, "kai," which created no reaction. He tried more complex spells, all of which had no effect. _

_After a few more minutes of staring at the seal, he noticed a peculiar marking around the edges that reminded him of the seals he had seen in the ancient scrolls and books of the Uchiha family. He closed his eyes trying to draw a clearer image of the seals he had seen in his head. Even though they were similar, he knew that none of the images he saw matched the one he was facing right now. He decided to try mumbling a phrase he had seen on those scrolls, and to his surprise, the rock grumbled and slid to the side. He immediately felt a surge of strong chakras emanating from within and wondered as to which of them could be an Uchiha since he didn't recognize any of their chakra signatures. Only an Uchiha could have created the seal on that rock. He thought that he had killed them all. The others he could handle - the Uchiha, if there were one, would be more difficult._

_He stepped into the torch-lit tunnel and the rock immediately slid behind him, blocking out all light. That's when he felt it. He didn't notice it at first because of all the other strong chakras, but this chakra signature was definitely Deidara's. And judging by the weak emission of it, he was barely hanging in there. _

_Making haste, Itachi headed deeper into the tunnel, all the while keeping his guard up for traps or any movement. He walked swiftly through the dark labyrinth, heading for the weakened chakra signature, before finally reaching a heavy metal door through which he could feel Deidara's weakened chakra the strongest and broke the weak lock on the door as quietly as he could. He discarded the broken lock to the side. It was like they wanted him to find Deidara._

_Itachi slipped into the darkened chamber. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he walked closer to Deidara and noticed that not only was his chakra force terribly weakened and being overpowered by some blackness but that he was in bad shape. Deidara was a complete mess, his hair lacking its normal shine and various bruises and wounds that wouldn't heal due to the weak chakra. _

_Wanting to leave before there would be any commotion, Itachi reached his hand out to the chains. Before he could take them off however, Deidara interrupted him with a faint hoarse whisper "...tachi." Itachi gazed into those faded blue eyes that were both full of emotion and dead at the same time before they closed. _

_Leave it to the blond to always be so disruptive even on the verge of death._

_Itachi went back to what he was doing, taking care not to harm the blond any further. He could see that the blond was struggling just to be able to stay alive. After melting the chains using the fire he made from chakra, he lifted Deidara gently onto his shoulder and made his way to the door and out. _

_Itachi was sure that they must have noticed him by now, if they didn't already know after being deliberately led here. He followed the route he took to get in, but stopped when he felt strong chakra signatures heading his way. He quickly turned into a nearby side tunnel, masking himself into the shadows. _

_It was those two. The kunoichi and the white-haired ninja. They were walking swiftly in the direction he had came from, both straight-faced and still wearing the same coal-blue cloak around their shoulders. Not noticing his presence, they rushed past him and when he felt their chakras to be far enough away, he emerged and continued on his way out quickly._

_As he was making his way to the exit however, he felt someone's chakra standing between him and the exit. If he could avoid it, he would but there was no time to find another exit and there were still the two looking for him from behind. If he could just quickly dispose or escape past the one in front..._

_A lightning blue-haired man stood leaning against the wall of the entrance of the hideout. _

_"So... took you long enough to get here." The blue-haired man stood to face him._

_"..."_

_"I was afraid you got lost."_

_"..."_

_"Not one to talk are you? Do you like what you see there with blondie?"_

_"..."_

_"Still not gonna say anything? Not even a little bit interested in what is going to happen to you too?" _

_In one quick motion, Itachi made his move then and aimed to strike the other in the neck from the back._

_"In a rush, are we?" said the lightning ninja while blocking Itachi's attack. _

_"Or would you rather we just talk with our fists?"_

_The lightning ninja turned around with a quick roundhouse kick to Itachi's body and Itachi swiftly jumped back. The blue-haired man then took out his rod and shoved it into the ground, propelling himself at Itachi. Itachi sidestepped just barely from the attack and threw his kunai at the ninja's back, which then exploded. Itachi quickly took this chance to head for the exit, but was blocked once again by the blue-haired ninja. _

_"You're not the only fast one around here, you know?"_

_"..."_

_"You wonder why you couldn't use the sharingan on me?"_

_"..."_

_"It's because we know all about you already from the boss. In fact, we know everything there is to know about Akatsuki." Padding footsteps from behind told Itachi that the others were coming now. It was time for more desperate measures._

_Itachi started off with a Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire technique, assualting the lightning ninja with a barrage of fireballs that the blue-haired man dodged without breaking a sweat. He quickly followed up with a kage bunshin, throwing shadow shurikens at the ninja while beginning the seals for Susanoo. If the lightning ninja wasn't going to let him go, he was going to have to just create a way out. _

_Finishing the seals, Itachi called forth Susanoo, destroying part of the hideout in the process and sealing his way out. He then released the technique and his Mangekyo, reverting back to his normal Sharingan, and proceeded to take advantage of the chaos to escape. He darted quickly into the forest with Deidara still on his shoulder. _

_Meanwhile, the white-haired ninja and red-haired kunoichi had caught up with the blue-haired lightning ninja. _

_"Where'd he go?" huffed the kunoichi._

_The lightning ninja pointed off into the forest somewhere while the two turned to face the endless sea of green before turning to face him again._

_"You just let him go?" yelled the red-haired kunoichi indignantly. "What is the boss going to say? I know you're as fast if not faster than him so you better have a good reason for this. Not to mention, he's handicapped even!"_

_"Shut up for a second will you? Your squawking is killing my ears," said the blue-haired ninja as he rubbed his ear. The kunoichi glared at him, but remained silent nonetheless._

_"He got desperate. Desperate enough to use Susanoo," said the blue-haired lightning ninja. _

_"Is that so?" replied their boss who appeared from the tunnel of the undestroyed part of the hideout. _

_The three ninja turned to look at their masked leader. _

_"Still, you shouldn't have let him off so easily," said the boss as he directed his stern gaze on the lightning ninja who merely shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like he'll make it far. I can still sense him."_

_"Make sure you capture him and the blond too then."_

_"Right-o boss," smirked the lightning ninja as he darted into the forest._

_"You two. Follow him and make sure he doesn't screw up." The two silently darted into the ocean of green after the lightning ninja._

_"I do miss seeing my nephew after all," said the boss to no one in particular as he turned back towards his quarters. _

_~~~TBC~~~  
><em>

**Please review! And thanks for reading! ^^**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** So... it's been about 3 months again since I updated and it's such a short update too. Sorry about that. I had a hard time figuring out this scene (and the rest of the plot) and I didn't want to make it too long because I know that **you** (as well as I) are desperately in need of some smut/intimate time, which should come up soon (I promise).

On that note, I obsessively search everyday on here for new stories of Itadei in the M section and... my story is still on the first page of the search. Someone... anyone... do something about this! I know there are more Itadei fans out there than this! Stop hiding and share your dreams/fantasies with us!

**WARNING: YAOI/MPREG/FOUL LANGUAGE/TORTURE/OC/OCC  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Itachi or Deidara or Kishimoto's property. The rest of the plot characters are mine.  
><strong>**

****Let's Make Babies****

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**-FLASHBACK CONTINUED-**

_After putting some distance between him and the enemy, Itachi moved Deidara into a more comfortable position from his shoulder to his hands. Although he would have to sacrifice the ability to use his ninjutsus, Itachi could move more quickly this way and there would be less stress on Deidara's body. He picked up speed, moving through the trees with barely a rustle. It was good that they hadn't given immediate chase, but he didn't think it would remain that way for long. That lightning-blue haired ninja was fast. Maybe even faster than he was._

_Itachi continued this way until he felt Deidara shift in his arms. "...tachi..." whispered the blond weakly. "...so, it wasn't a dream..."_

_"No. It isn't." _

_Deidara laughed lightly, but hoarsely. Of all the people he didn't want to see him like this, it had to be him. His mortal enemy. But at the same time, he felt strangely safe now. That is, if not for the fact of the whatever it was spreading throughout his body. He stopped laughing and looked up at Itachi, wondering what he would do if this happened to him. _

_Itachi could feel Deidara's questioning gaze on him. "What is it?"_

_Deidara shook his head, knowing the answer then. Of course it wouldn't happen to him. This was the fucking Uchiha he was talking about. If he weren't so distraught and in pain, you would have seen the scowl on his face. For now, he just grimaced. "Nothing," he mumbled._

_Silence filled the air and all that could be heard was the swishing of the trees as Itachi made his way. _

_"It's not nothing if you're like this." _

_"You can see it, can't you? The black stuff moving through my body? I'm not going to be me in a couple of days, un."_

_"How much time do you have? Do you know?"_

_"Not much I think, un." _

_"Whatever it is, we'll find a way to get you back to normal."_

_Feeling weak, Deidara merely nodded at this and fell asleep again, which was probably for the better seeing as those blue-cloaked people were gaining on them. Itachi picked up speed despite knowing that they will eventually catch up to him. Just a little more time would be enough._

**_-Itadei-_**

_When they caught up, Itachi was waiting for them with the blond nowhere in sight._

_The blue-haired ninja and the others looked around the forest before facing Itachi again. "So... you hid him?" The blue-haired man raised an eyebrow._

_"..."_

_"Considering he's pretty much a dead-weight right now, removing him from the fight is a good idea. Not to mention, since his chakra is low, we won't be able to find him easily. But, how do you intend to defeat the three of us and escape?" smirked the lightning ninja as he drew his rod and the other two went into battle poses._

_Itachi drew his fingers and summoned two kage bunshins. _

_"You think that's gonna work on us?" smirked the lightning blue-haired ninja as they charged at each other._

_In a quick clash of kunais and taijutsu, the kage bunshins were disposed of and once again, Itachi was alone._

_"So, what are you gonna do now?" asked the lightning ninja._

_Itachi summoned two more kage bunshins. _

_"Again? This is getting old now. You're really starting to bore me, Itachi. If you don't start taking this seriously, I'm going to make you," said the lightning ninja as he charged in._

_Itachi deflected the attack while the white-haired one and red-haired kunoichi disappeared into the trees with his kage bunshins after them. _

_The red-haired kunoichi took out a whip this time and easily caught one of the bunshins, causing it to vaporize as fire chakra wrapped around the whip. The other bunshin charged from behind and would have gotten her if not for the white-haired ninja appearing from the bark of the trees behind the bunshin. When the white-haired ninja attacked the bunshin however, the bunshin exploded and Itachi took advantage of the smoke. _

_As he was about to disable the kunoichi with a swift blow to the neck, Itachi was attacked from behind by the lightning ninja and was forced to leap away with the white-haired ninja nowhere in sight._

_Itachi looked around and still couldn't find the third one, even with his sharingan on. Could it be...not a genjutsu? _

_While thinking these thoughts, Itachi was attacked by the lightning ninja again and this time, he barely escaped being pulverized by the lightning rod. "Oi, oi, oi. Don't be looking away from the fight. I said to take this seriously." _

_By this time, the kunoichi had recovered and the smoke had disappeared, leaving Itachi one on two. He was becoming worried now. If their plan had been to keep him occupied while the third one looked for Deidara, he and Deidara were both in trouble. He was going to have to end this fast. _

_As the two charged at him, he formed his Mangekyo Sharingan and called forth Amaterasu on the two ninjas. The lightning ninja dodged, as he expected, but the kunoichi was unlucky. "AHHHHHH" screamed the kunoichi as she tried to get rid of the black fire. Although it only made contact with her clothes in her attempt to dodge, it was enough. Itachi took this chance to go back to Deidara. He must get to him before that white-haired one did._

**_-Itadei-_**

_Itachi rushed through the trees to the place where he last put Deidara. He had set some traps around the area, but he wasn't sure if it would have any effect on the white-haired ninja considering his strange disappearing abilities. _

_Upon reaching the area, Itachi saw no disturbances and could still faintly see Deidara's chakra coming from the hole in the tree where he left him. Deidara was safe for now. _

_A kunai came whizzing through the trees and lodged where his head had been. It was that lightning ninja with the kunoichi nowhere in sight. He must have went ahead and followed him while leaving her there. _

_"Now it's just you and me, Itachi. Please... entertain me even a little this time." The lightning ninja grinned and charged at him with his rod, which Itachi dodged once again. With each clash, Itachi was having difficulty keeping up despite having the sharingan. It was almost like the lightning ninja was becoming faster as the battle continued._

_A few clashes later, the lightning ninja finally got a swing at him only to hit a crow clone. Itachi then spewed a bunch of fireballs at the ninja, pelting him with a barrage in return. That's when the white-haired ninja finally showed up behind him and immobilized him. _

_"That's not nice, Meiro. We were having a man's fight here."_

_"The boss said that we had to capture him and Deidara. Why are you fucking around?"_

_"I wanted to test myself against the genius of the Uchiha clan. Anyways, go back to what you were doing and stop ruining my fun."_

_"I've already found him. He will not be a problem to bring back. On the other hand, it seemed like you were having trouble."_

_"Everything was under control. Why do you always underestimate me?"_

_"You're too reckless. I don't even understand why boss keeps you around since you just do whatever you want."_

_"Fine. Take my fun away. No use arguing with you. Sorry Itachi, we'll have to ..." _

_Great waves of water crashed in on the party as the white-haired ninja found himself pelted with such force as to release Itachi. Lightning shot through the water but, it was too late. The water receded and Itachi and Deidara were gone. _

**_-Itadei-_**

_Carrying Deidara in his arms, Itachi and Kisame leapt from tree to tree. _

_"Never thought the day would come where you would need my help. I was in the middle of going back from my mission when I saw your crow. How's the kid?"_

_"Not good."_

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Can't tell for sure yet. But there's something blocking his chakra. And something taking over it as well."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"As far as I can see, there is an invasion of some black substance in his chakra system."_

_"How long till it takes him over?"_

_"Not long."_

_"I see. But, what can we do about it? We don't have any medic. I mean, Konan is good, but she's not that good."_

_"Not her. We're going to go see the pro."_

_"Who?"_

_Kisame noticed the forest becoming greener and lighter compared to the dark and rank atmosphere from before when he heard his partner's reply._

_"Tsunade."_

_~~~TBC~~~  
><em>

**Please review if you enjoyed! Or if you want to see more updates! Or even if you didn't enjoy it...QQ  
><strong>

**And a big thank you to all the people who have reviewed/favorited/etc. They really keep me going, even through my hard times. So... thank you! Love you guys!  
><strong>

**Next chapter should come up soon unless I get stuck again... or distracted by LoL...  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:** Surprised? :) I am too. Not much to say except this chapter wrote itself since it deviated far from what I was planning to write.

Also missing out on NYCC today because I'm sick. If anyone's going tomorrow, would love to meet you. I'll probably hang around the OTP booth a lot.

**WARNING: YAOI/MPREG/FOUL LANGUAGE/TORTURE/OC/OCC  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Itachi or Deidara or Kishimoto's property though I really wish I did. XD  
><strong>**

****Let's Make Babies****

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

**-FLASHBACK CONTINUED-**

Chapter 6:

_**"**__You can't be serious," said Kisame as he turned to look at his partner like he lost his marbles. "Did you forget what our, no-your mission is?" Not even giving Itachi a chance to respond, he continued. "And you think she's going to help us?"_

_"We don't have a choice," replied Itachi. _

_"What about Kabuto? He's a medic as good as any."_

_"We don't know where he is now and we need a medic as soon as possible. This can't wait."_

_"Fine. Then, how are we going to convince her to help us?"_

_"Just leave that to me." _

_Kisame glanced at his partner, observing his straight-laced face that, as usual, gave no clue as to what he might be thinking. What could Itachi do to convince the Hokage to help them? Whatever it was, Kisame knew Itachi wouldn't do it if he didn't think it was possible. And almost anything was possible with him. Still, what compelled him to go so far to help the blond? As far as Kisame knew, Itachi never cared for anyone in Akatsuki. _

_"Kisame."_

_"Huh?" Kisame turned around when he realized Itachi had stopped moving. _

_"We're making camp here tonite. We should arrive there tomorrow."_

_"Oh. Alright. I'll get food and wood for fire. Be right back."_

_"Thank you," said Itachi as Kisame retreated into the forest._

_Itachi laid Deidara down on the floor as gently as he could and collapsed against a tree. Really, it took all he had left to not just drop the blond. That last fight took a lot out of him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the verdant green of the forest before fully relaxing. _

_He opened his eyes again to look over his charge. The blond teen was breathing evenly and deeply despite his poor condition. So peaceful he looked that Itachi didn't dare to wake him to properly wash him. _

_What had they done to the blond? _

_Itachi reached over to move a few dirty strands of once-shining, now dull blond hair from an even dirtier face marred with a bruised lip, black eye and blood-crusted wounds. Deidara looked even thinner than when he last saw him over a month ago. As a small breeze brushed past, he saw Deidara shiver slightly and noticed his cloak was missing. Hoping to keep Deidara from becoming sick, Itachi took off his cloak and covered Deidara with it._

_He then turned on his sharingan again to look at the condition of Deidara's chakra system only to see the black substance almost everywhere. He wondered what would happen after it had taken over Deidara's chakra system. All the blond had said was that "I'm not going to be me..." What did that mean? Would Deidara die? Or would he be possessed?_

_Also, why did those blue-cloaked ninjas do that to Deidara? What was their purpose? It looked like they were trying to raise an army. But why? For war? _

_And who exactly were they? He recognized none of them from the S-class missing nin bingo books. And the worst part of it all was somehow, it had something to do with him. The reason for Deidara's suffering was him. If Deidara knew, he'd only hate the Uchiha even more thought Itachi bemusedly. _

_Still, there shouldn't be another Uchiha alive except for his little brother and yet, if what happened before was any evidence, there was. But...how? After their deaths, Konoha had done a check with their registry and confirmed every member of the Uchiha clan to be dead except for Sasuke and himself. So then, how? _

_It was at this point that Kisame came back. "You alright?" asked Kisame as he walked over to them carrying fish and wood. Itachi had his arm over his eyes again and Kisame could tell it was hurting. "You overdid it, didn't you? Were they really that strong?"_

_"Mmn."_

_Kisame never knew about it until a few months ago. He was only able to find out by accident when they had been involved in a long fight against a pack of S-class ninjas. From that incident, he finally learned why Itachi avoided fights or tried to end them quickly. The longer he used his mangekyo sharingan, the more fatigued Itachi became and the more he lost his vision. Since that time, he also learned that there was no cure. Or at least, Itachi had no interest in looking for one. _

_"You know anything about those blue-cloaked people?" asked Itachi._

_"Only got a glimpse of them, but no. Never seen them before. Why?"_

_"They're strong. And there may be an Uchiha among them." _

_"You're kidding. I thought you massacred them all," said Kisame as he handed over a cooked fish to his partner. _

_"I thought so too." Itachi then took a bite out of his fish. _

_"What makes you think there's an Uchiha among them? You saw him?"_

_"No. But, their hideout was protected with a seal known only to the Uchiha clan. That was how I got in."_

_"I see. What about the others?"_

_"A lightning ninja. A fire kunoichi. A white-haired ninja that disappears and reappears through a technique I'm not aware of. And that's all I know for now."_

_"Hmm...well, there's nothing we can do about it except report it to Pain and Konan now since this may affect our plans." _

_Itachi nodded his head in agreement and the two finished their dinner after that in silence. _

_"I'm going to leave a fish here for Deidara if he ever wakes up. He must be hungry. He looks almost like a skeleton right now. If it were anyone but you who told me that was Deidara, I wouldn't believe them."_

_"He does look bad, doesn't he?"_

_"That's putting it nicely. It looks more like he went to hell and back. I'm surprised he's even still alive with that girly figure of his." Itachi was amused that Kisame still thought of Deidara as a girl. "And you don't look so great yourself either. Especially because of those eyes of yours. So, you better get some rest. I'll be taking first watch since we're in Konoha territory after all." Kisame left right after, leaving Itachi alone with Deidara again._

_Since there was nothing else to do, Itachi laid down near Deidara and fell asleep._

_After waiting a little until he heard Itachi's breath evened out, Deidara opened his eyes and looked to his left at Itachi. What was that about Itachi's eyes? Unbeknownst to Kisame and Itachi, he had actually woken up towards the end of their conversation and listened in on them. That fucker, Kisame. He'll definitely pay him back for that. And, when did that fish head come? What happened while he was asleep? And what was wrong with the Uchiha? _

_He shifted a little, noticing the cloak covering him from the movement and finally realized that it was Itachi who had put it over him. He shifted again and removed the cloak distastefully. The movement from sitting up caused him to groan as he become a little dizzy from weakness. _

_As a whiff of cooked fish wafted by, his stomach grumbled, reminding him how long it had been since he had a decent meal. Those bastards had never given him anything more than porridge once a day. After a certain point, he couldn't bring himself to be hungry any more. _

_Now, smelling the fire-roasted fish, his stomach growled loudly and he tore into the fish like a starving hyena. When he was done, only the bones remained and he still felt hungry. He took a canteen and drank the water in gulps, almost making himself throw up in the process. He then took the rest of the water and splashed his face with it to clean himself up a little. He couldn't tell if he was doing it right because he had no mirror but, it was better than nothing. _

_After that, Deidara didn't know what to do. The bastard was sleeping and shark face was probably still on watch. He soon became sleepy because of eating all that food, but he was shivering because he didn't have a towel to dry himself with and it was still the middle of the night. He rubbed himself to keep warm. _

_As he thought of what he could do but kept coming up with nothing, he started thinking of all those nights he spent with Danna on missions. They would only carry one sleeping bag and tent because they usually slept together, knowing it was safe because of Deidara's traps. Even though Sasori-Danna was more puppet than human, it was fun and he liked being able to talk to Danna about whatever he thought about before he fell asleep. But, Danna died to that ugly hag and pink-haired bitch. And now he was alone and he was going to die too. No, not die; it was worse than death. He could feel the tears overwhelming his vision. _

_After that one time he tried to take off the chakra-draining band, he never cried once there. He never wanted to show them his weak side, despite all the horrendous things they did. His only thoughts were on survival. And now that he was alive and didn't have to worry about that, the tears he held back flowed like a broken dam. Damn it. It'd be over for him if the Uchiha saw him like this. But even as he tried, it wouldn't stop. He wished Danna were here. He didn't want to be alone right now. But, Danna was gone. And so, he silently cried himself to sleep, dreaming of being with Danna one more time on those cold summer nights. _

**_-Itadei-_**

_When Kisame came back to wake Itachi up for his shift, he was greeted with quite the sight. He didn't know what happened but, there was blondie, curled into Itachi's side like an abandoned puppy, with the Uchiha being...well...the same stoic Uchiha, even asleep, and his cloak all but forgotten to the side. Kisame grinned mischievously. Well, it couldn't hurt to let them sleep a little longer. For this, it would be well worth sacrificing a little sleep and seeing them in the morning._

**_-Itadei-_**

_When a chilly morning breeze blew by, Deidara snuggled deeper into the body next to him, trying to absorb more of that delicious heat radiating from it and not wanting to get up just yet._

_"Hey. I know you two frisky kittens had a rough day yesterday, but it's time you get up."_

_Still half-asleep, he felt more than heard the body next to him rumble in its deep voice, "I've been up, Kisame." _

_If he was asleep before, he wasn't now. He couldn't believe...! Damn it, un! Why?! Now, he really didn't want to wake up. One of the last few nights he had as himself and he...he... He just shut his eyes tighter, hoping it was all just a genjutsu for once and he'd wake up from it soon. _

_"Really? Could have fooled me. Or is there something going on between you and blondie that I don't know about?"_

_WHAT?! Was shark breath implying he and...?! Now he had to get up. Before giving the Uchiha bastard a chance to reply, Deidara sat up and retorted, "Are you implying something, un, fishface!?"_

_"I don't know, twinkie." That comment alone earned him a visible death glare from the blond bomber. He almost cackled with glee. It's been too long since he's had the chance to rile someone up like this and he wasn't about to waste a minute of it. "Why else would you be cuddled up with someone you say you hate? For all I know, that hatred stuff could be just a front."_

_"It's not. What makes you think I'd do anything with that pale-skinned vampire, huh!"_

_"Then?"_

_"I...well...I...It's...a...habit, un." He whispered. Feeling a little childish, Deidara continued on, "Me and Danna always slept together, un." _

_"Danna? You mean Sasori? Wow. You mean to tell me that now that puppet-freak is dead, you've moved onto the next stoic bastard available? " The look on the bomber's face had Kisame laughing his guts out. So much so that he hadn't noticed when Deidara had reached within striking vicinity._

_"Ow. The fuck, blondie?" Although he was considerably stronger, that punch still hurt, especially since it connected with his face. He looked up at the pissed off bomber. "Hey. Take it easy. It was just a joke." The blond only pulled his hand into a fist again and Kisame knew there was no hope reasoning. Kisame quickly got up and ran, the punch barely scraping him since he was faster. Giving chase, Deidara yelled, "Come back here you asshole! And let me punch you!" _

_He was beyond pissed. He couldn't believe it. How could that shit-for-brains goon say that? Danna hadn't even been dead for more than a couple months and they were already talking about him like he's been dead forever. Would he be the same? On top of that, sharkface was making him out to be a whore! Who did he think he was? Bombs or not, these fuckers have a thing coming if they think he was going to put up with these insults. He was not going to die like this. If anything, he was going to go out with a bang._

_But even as he gave chase and yelled for sharkface to get back here, the blue-skinned freak was too fast. Deidara could already feel his conscience leaving him as he ran slower and slower. Shit. His chakra. The pain. The burning. Why? Why now? He fell to the ground as he passed out, paler than when Itachi first saw him. _

_Kisame walked up to the unmoving body as Itachi came up behind him with the kind of aura that made Kisame respond nervously, "What? He was looking just fine seconds ago. He even ate the fish."_

_With red eyes, Itachi didn't respond and bent down to observe Deidara's chakra system. The blackness. They didn't have much time left. He put his cloak over Deidara and picked him up, feeling the cold clammy sweat rub onto his arms. "We have to go. Now."_

_Kisame went to pick up whatever was useful, which wasn't much except for a few canteens, and the two continued on their way to Konoha._

_~~~TBC~~~  
><em>

**Please review! **

**I'm sure you guys were disappointed about the lack of confrontation with Tsunade by now. Sorry. :P Like I said, this chapter just wrote itself. So, I'm really sorry. If it sucks and you felt it was a waste of your time, sorry. I wish I could give you your time back but I'm not Pein. XD  
><strong>

**Thinking about it, I may edit this a bit. I'm still not satisfied with some parts. I just really wanted to post it up.  
><strong>

_**Next chapter TBA...**  
><em>


End file.
